I Know I'm All That
by DisneySktrGrl
Summary: I was bored so i started making a High School Musical Style All That with little skits and junk. Right now i only put on the Know Your Stars. Intermission NOW ADDED
1. KYS: Sharpay

Know Your Stars: High School Musical Style

Announcer: Welcome to Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Sharpay Evans

Sharpay: Yes

Announcer: Sharpay Evans is allergic to tuna

Sharpay: MYOB, I'm not allergic to tuna, I just refuse to eat fish

Announcer: Sharpay Evans has a huge crush on Zeke

Sharpay: No, I don't, Zeke is just some guy who bakes for me

_Zeke runs in_

Zeke: I knew it was too good to be true _(runs off)_

Sharpay: Zeke, wait

Announcer: See, you wouldn't care if you didn't like him

Sharpay: Shut up

Announcer: Why should i?

Sharpay: I'm going to knock you out if you don't shut up

Announcer: Yeah right, you and what army?

_Sharpay snaps her fingers and an army of Drama Club members comes around her_

Sharpay: This army

Announcer: Ok, moving on, Sharpay Evans secretly likes being called the Ice Princess

Sharpay: I hate that name, and you know what I don't need this, I am

Announcer: Sharpay Evans, now you know Sharpay Evans the Ice Princess, who's in love with Zeke and is allergic to tuna

Sharpay: Ok, go get him

_The army runs towards the camera_

Announcer: Ow, that's my arm, no that's my leg, ow


	2. KYS: Troy

Ok, people, I need ideas so it isn't just Know your Stars, if you have ideas for like goofy skits people can do or something say it in your next review but for now here's the next Know your Stars

Announcer: Welcome back to Know Your Stars, Know your Stars, Know Your Stars, Troy Bolton

Troy: hey

Announcer: Troy Bolton secretly hates his father

Troy: No, I don't, that's a lie

Announcer: Would I lie?

Troy: I don't know, would you?

Announcer: No, Troy Bolton wishes he was like Ryan so he could see Sharpay all day

Troy: No, I don't, Ryan is not exactly my idol. And why would I want to stare at Sharpay

Announcer: Because you like her

Troy: No, I don't, Sharpay is a bossy, overly dramatic, drama queen

Announcer: Well, you still think she's hot

Troy: Do you?

Announcer: No, Troy and Sharpay sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g

Ryan: (whispers; from hiding wall) she wishes

Sharpay: (whispers fiercely at Ryan) shut up

Announcer: (laughs) Troy Bolton, hates basketball

Troy: I love basketball. How would you like it if we made up lies about you, like the announcer guy hates his mom

Announcer: That's not true, Mommy, Well, now you know Troy Bolton, the basketball hating, father despising, JERK, who thinks Sharpay is hot

Troy: For the last time, I like basketball, I don't hate my dad, I'm definitely not a jerk, and I don't think Sharpay's hot. Put it threw your head

Announcer: Troy likes Sharpay, Troy likes Sharpay, Gabriella can't do anything because Troy likes Sharpay.

Troy: I'd pick Gabriella, she's sweeter

Announcer: Well, she doesn't like you

Troy: You're really annoying

Announcer: well, what cha gonna do?

Troy: This (runs off stage comes back with a basketball and throws it towards the announcer)

Announcer: Why do people keep hitting me?

A door closes and a car speeds away

Troy: Wait, why am I still here? Is he gone? Why'd he say Gabi didn't like me? Forget it, I'm out (leaves)


	3. KYS: Gabriella

_(ok ppl, this is finally being updated, Gabi will be OOC for this story but it works, I don't think this one is my best and tomorrow I'm putting on the Chad chapter. Gabi is going to do the Ask Ashley thing and it's so funny it was proofread by my friends, so here is the long waited chapter, sorry for the wait, I can't believe how long it's been._

_Disclaimer: And just so you know, I still own nothing except for the lies the Announcer tells)_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Announcer:** Welcome back to Know You Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Gabriella Montez

**Gabriella:** hola people

**Announcer:** Gabriella Montez, is secretly dating Ryan Evans

**Gabriella:** no, I'm not, I wouldn't go out with Ryan, he's just a friend

**Announcer:** yeah right, Gabriella Montez has been planning to kill Troy Bolton for three months

**Gabriella:** why would I plan to kill Troy, he's awesome

**Announcer:** awesome enough to plan to kill

**Gabriella:** I don't want to kill Troy, why would I want to kill the hottest guy ever

**Announcer:** because you caught him and Sharpay making out

**Gabriella:** he what with Sharpay

**Announcer:** you didn't know, girl do I have some tales for you

**Sharpay:** what point of shut up don't you understand

**Announcer:** the shut part

**Gabriella:** you what with Troy

**Sharpay**: I never did anything with Troy

**Gabriella:** you liar, everyone knows you like him, back off

**Sharpay:** or what

**Gabriella:** _(steps down off the chair and is now standing head on to Sharpay)_ or I'll do this _(pushes Sharpay)_

**Sharpay:** you wouldn't do that, because if you did, I'd have to do this _(pushes Gabriella)_

**Troy:** ladies, ladies, there's no reason to fight over me _(walks in between the two)_

**Ryan:** big mistake

**Sharpay:** shut up Troy can't you see I'm trying to kill Gabriella

**Gabriella:** move Troy can't you see I'm trying to hurt her

_Both girls swing there legs, in a floor sweep, making Troy fall to the ground_

**Announcer:** _(fake wrestling announcer voice)_ on this side we have Sharpay Evans fighting to defend her honor, on that side we have Gabriella Montez fighting for Troy Bolton, whoever loses gets the weight and terror of Ryan Evans

**Ryan:** hey

**Sharpay:** you're going down

**Gabriella:** bring it

**Ryan:** why are you wasting senseless violence on each other, kill him

**Troy:** I never kissed Sharpay

**Gabriella:** oh, in that case, what's next _(takes a seat again)_

**Sharpay:** no more fight

**Gabriella:** _(sweetly) _I'm harmless, I wouldn't hurt anyone

**Announcer:** Gabriella Montez, cheated on her math test

**Gabriella:** _(frowns)_ he's going down

_wrestling bell rings; Gabi runs off to the side_

**Announcer:** hi, Gabi _(hear steps coming closer)_ what are you doing with that _(loud crash is heard)_ ow, my arm _(another loud crash is heard along with glass breaking)_ someone help me _(evil laughter is heard along with steps)_

_Gabriella appears and takes her seat again calmly_

**Announcer:** _(whispering)_ Gabriella Montez, does not like Ryan Evans, does not want to kill Troy Bolton and never cheated on a math test _(clears throat)_ can someone please get me an ice bag, and an ambulance

**Troy:** Gabi what did you do?

**Gabriella:** we had a calm chat, I mean violence is never the answer _(smirks evilly) _


	4. KYS: Chad

**Otay, here is Chad's, it's kind of short but still.**

**Disclaimer: of course I own High School Musical, and last night I was partying in my penthouse suite in Hollywood with Dylan Sprouse, Cole Sprouse, Cody Linley, Corbin Bleu, and Lucas Grabeel, then Zac and Ashley came over and we talked Kenny into putting me in HSM2**

**(sarcasm intended)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Announcer:** Welcome back to Know You Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, after intensive therapy, and a little anger management classes I have returned with my next star, Chad Danforth

**Chad:** Sup dude

**Announcer:** Chad Danforth secretly dances ballet in tights

**Chad:** I do not, I don't even own tights

**Announcer:** Chad Danforth steals his mothers tights to dance ballet

**Chad: **I do not dance ballet

**Announcer:** Chad Danforth is really wearing a wig

**Chad:** no, I'm not this all natural

**Announcer:** then how come I found a receipt in your room

**Chad:** you were in my room

**Announcer:** how else would I know you have tights

**Chad:** this man is a liar, a big buck toothed liar. You know I bet he didn't even take those anger management classes

**Announcer:** I did so

**Chad:** did not

**Announcer:** did so

**Chad:** did not

**Announcer:** listen to me I'm older

**Chad:** I'm younger

**Announcer:** I'm taller

**Chad:** I'm shorter

**Announcer:** I'm smarter

**Chad:** I'm dumber _(pauses) _hey

**Announcer:** _(laughs)_ I knew that would work, now you know Chad Danforth, the tight wearing, ballet dancing, young dumb guy who wears a wig

**Chad:** I know karate

**Announcer:** I know whoop your _(pauses)_ are we still on air?

**Me:** yes

**Announcer:** then never mind


	5. Intermission 1

**Here is something I should have put on a long time ago**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything?**

**Me:** Ok, people due to numerous injuries to the announcer _(looks over to Sharpay, Gabriella, and Troy)_ we have a new person taking over his spot

**Troy:** who is it? Please no one annoying, or bratty, or dumb, or any combination of the three

**Me:** introducing our new host Zack Martin

_claps in the distance, faint claps in distance_

**Zack:** she needed someone who wouldn't care if they hurt peoples feeling and lied, who else would she choose

**Sharpay:** someone who doesn't smell like burritos and toe jam

**Zack:** it's not my fault, I had a bad experience with the plane ride, don't ask

**Sharpay:** like I would, good thing I already went and don't need to deal with you

**Zack:** ok, people, I pick, who's this Ryan guy

**Ryan:** that's me

**Zack:** ok, Ryan Evans is gay

**Ryan:** I am very happy thank you, my girlfriend tells me that I should be a rock star type

**Zack:** I meant gay is in, never mind, rock stars rule, wait who is this girlfriend?

**Ryan:** Kelsi

**Zack:** ah, the smart musical chick on the paper

**Kelsi:** I resent that

**Zack:** I'm sorry the smart musical girl on the paper

**Kelsi:** thank you

**Me:** people this is a comedy show not a time to argue and chat

**Zack:** well, excuse me for wanting to have some fun

**Me:** don't get sassy with me boy, I knew I should have picked Pim

**Pim:** someone ring

**Me:** oh forget this, I'll be in my trailer

**Sharpay:** hey that's my line

**Me:** sorry, Princess but there more than one drama queen around

**Pim:** like me

**Zack:** does anyone else think this is dumb and pointless _(everyone raises hand)_ I say we ditch this popsicle stand and go get burritos

**Everyone:** ok

**Me:** after this break we have to figure something's out

**Gabriella:** how about I do something funny like take a chance and be like on the dangerous side for once

**Sharpay:** I want to do something interesting

**Troy:** I've seen All That and I was thinking I could do something really funny like be Troy Bolton volunteer fireman

**Me:** actually I was thinking to let Ryan do that part, and you can do some other skit I come up with

**Ryan:** let Sharpay do the valley girl thing, you know, what was it called _(pauses)_ never mind

**Sharpay:** whatever

**Ryan:** that's it

**Sharpay:** what's it?

**Ryan:** whatever

**Sharpay:** you are so weird

**Me:** um, Sharpay, the name of the skit he's talking about is called Whatever

**Sharpay:** oh, I knew that, I was just testing you guys

**Me:** riiight

**Zack:** _(to Sharpay) _has anyone ever told you, you have beautiful eyes?

**Zeke: **_(wrapping his arm around Sharpay)_ she's not interested

**Zack:** dang it

**Me:** do we have to get burritos?

**Sharpay:** I'll take a salad

**Me:** figures

**Ryan: **I want a taco

**Gabriella:** I want pizza

**Zack:** burritos

**Troy:** why don't we just go to Subway or Quizno's

**Me:** I second the subs

**Sharpay:** whatever, let's go

**Me:** When we get back though we do have to talk about some things

**Troy:** Like what I get to do

**Me:** You get to do nothing if you keep bothering me

**Zack:** Do I stay in charge? _(everyone just starts walking)_ Hey, I'm talking here? _(runs after the others)_

**Author's Note: I'm running low in ideas and need some help, I have one chapter after this written but if you have more ideas I'd be glad to take them**

**(IBTB)**


End file.
